Masked Pain
by Kuro Shiro Kami Chan
Summary: A 2P!GerIta. Lutz would've rather had the day off when he was forced into military training by his boss Luciano. When Luciano notices he'd tiered and out of it, he decides to entertain Lutz by playing a very sexy game full of bondage, lust and blood! YAOI, NO LIKE NO READ, 2P!Hetalia, BDSM AND SEXYNESS WITH 2 MEN! MAN ON MAN, BOY ON BOY! 2P!Germany and 2P!Italy with some 2P!Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**When you seem to keep having miscommunications with your friends through Steam, write yaoi!**

**Unfortunately though my cousins from Pennsylvania came over and I must take caution when writing yaoi now! They always pop up around me… They think they're so perfect but in reality they're not. The oldest is an 8 year old girl but she has the personality of a 16-year old alpha mean girl! It's getting annoying.**

**I got the inspiration for this from a Vocaloid song I'm hoping to sub soon called Masked Bitch!**

**(but I don't know if I could call this story masked bitch so I'm going to call it Masked Pain)**

**It's just a little 2P!GerIta action where training goes from bad to worse~**

**Did I mention that my version of 2P!Germany is a masochist and 2P!Italy is sadistic?**

**BTW – Luciano is 2P!Italy and Lutz is 2P!Germany… Edgar is 2P!Prussia and Mikado is 2P!Japan**

**Masked Pain**

"SERIOUSLY LUTZ, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" Luciano shouted, angered at his stupid subordinate for being unable to shoot his target. "You're wasting precious ammo because you keep screwing up."

Lutz couldn't really help it. He was forced to train with Luciano today even though he'd requested the day off. He hated having to work for Luciano but he needed this allienece to survive and he couldn't exactly complain because they were normally skilled killers on and off the battlefield. But today Lutz needed a break from the bloodshed.

He'd been trying to shoot a machine gun at moving targets but seem to miss almost every shot. It wasn't like him, normally he'd be all over the place creating piles of corpses. But this was only training and he was shooting at mannequins… And he was out of it.

Luciano took notice, forcing his Axis ally to put the machine gun down. "You've lost your touch." He teased, holding a gold knife to his lips. "Are you really that weak? You were on fire yesterday and now you're so clumsy…"

Lutz stood silent, sighing and taking his cap off to scratch his scalp.

"Maybe you want to do something else? Why don't we leave the machine guns alone for one day and practice throwing knives?"

Lutz put his hat back on. "I need to take a break."

"You sick of training?"

"I wanted to take the day off so I could rest, but you didn't let me."

"Is that why you're more miserable than normal today?"

Lutz couldn't answer that. He didn't nod or shake his head, so he showed no expression even when Luciano put his arm around him. However his mobster boss was shorter than him so it was an interesting contrast to say the least.

"You guys busy chatting away?" Mikado appeared almost out of no where, uniform scratched and stained with dirt and rubble. "I thought we were going to fight today."

"Lutz says he needs a break… But I don't think we should let him have one. What do you think?" Luciano asked, looking at Mikado's now messy uniform and wondering what the hell he got himself into when he was training on his own. "You love taking risks and putting yourself in harm's way. And since Lutz here is a masochist, I thought maybe you'd know."

"Well everyone has a limit they can't surpass… Everyone needs a break eventually. Edgar just shot me out of a cannon on my request and I literally hit the wall and made myself a mess. I'm not doing that again any time soon…" Mikado explained. "However I've never seen Lutz at his limits before…"

"Now that you mention it, neither have I…" Luciano looked up at Lutz's face, the scar on the left cheek making him even more curious. "I've never seen him get angry outside of the battlefield either."

Mikado placed his hand on Lutz's muscular chest. "It is odd. I'd like to see what he's like when he's at his limits."

"Same here…" Luciano licked his lips, rubbing his hands along Lutz's muscular arms. "Why don't we play a little game?"

"What kind of game do you have in mind?" Mikado asked, smirking at his boss.

"A game that involves torture of course. Do you have any belts I can use?"

Immediately, Mikado took the belt around his waist off, giving the black strip of leather to Luciano. "Is this good?"

"Perfect." And Luciano did the same, taking his belt off.

"What are you going to do?" Lutz asked, belt being taken off of his waist by the mobster. "Mein fuhrur…"

"We can stop training for now. Let's go to your house. It's closest to here, right?" Luciano asked, wrapping a belt around Lutz's wrist.

"It's somewhat of a walk, but it's better than going all the way to your house." Mikado pointed out. "We should tell Edgar so he could drive us there."

"Good idea, go get him." Luciano ordered, watching Mikado run off. He licked his lips, tying Lutz's hands behind his back with the belt. "Do you like being tied up?"

Lutz didn't answer, Luciano making him bite down on Mikado's thin but tough leather belt and buckling it around his head. He could only wonder what Luciano would do with him. He was shorter and weaker compared to him and his huge muscles. But Luciano was something Lutz was not: ruthless and sadistic.

"I think you'll enjoy what I have in store for you." Luciano whispered in a seductive tone.

"AND I'M BACK!" Mikado shouted with a nervous Edgar on his arm, another belt in his hand.

"Why do you need my belt?" Edgar asked nervously, having been forced to take off his belt when Mikado found him repairing an antique cannon.

"We're just going to tie Lutz up and torture him a little bit." Mikado pushed Edgar to the car, forcing him into the driver's seat. "You're driving us back to your place."

"But why mein bruder?" Edgar asked, seat belt being buckled for him. "What are you going to do to him?"

"We're going to test his limits." Luciano buckled a belt around Lutz's chest, holding his upper arms back. "Give me that other belt."

"Yes sir." Mikado handed the belt over, watching Luciano put it around Lutz's chest, binding his lower arms. He buckled it a little too tight, hearing his masochistic subordinate moan.

"Hey I got something."

"Why don't we stuff him in the trunk?"

"THERE'S NO WAY MEIN BRUDER'S GOING IN THE TRUNK!" Edgar shouted, immediately getting the tip of a katana pointed at his face.

"It was just a suggestion, Luci's the boss here."

"I'll forgive you for calling me Luci just this once." Luciano dispised the fact that Mikado sometimes called him 'Luci'. But was thankful for the new idea he was given. "Edgar, open the trunk!"

"Yes sir…" Edgar did so, pressing a button next to the wheel and opening up the trunk.

Lutz was then forced inside the trunk, taking one good look at Luciano's smirk. He tried to mutter his boss's name, but couldn't be heard. He received a kiss on his lower lip and had his scar licked and bit. He almost managed to kick Luciano for biting his stitched-up scar but the trunk was closed and they began driving.

**I realized something: I can't really write one-shots anymore, so I'm going to make another chapter after this one :D I'm hoping to make something that'll make the fans of BDSM get nosebleeds.**

**I'll be back with a very sexy chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a nosebleed, but only because my house was humid (I think, but it could've been gerita overload also)… Now with all the fans on I'm freezing and wearing a make-shift kimono made out of a bed sheet (it's not even a real kimono, I just wrapped it around my arms and waist).**

**Here I go writing chapter 2 and hoping I don't stain my favorite blanket with blood…**

**OH BY THE WAY: One of my dirty mashinations is that the 2P!Axis could totally do it and still be cool the next day while the 1P!Axis wouldn't be able to do it without feelings or reputation getting in the way… MY OT3 IS THE 2P!AXIS WITH 2P!ITALY, 2P!GERMANY AND 2P!JAPAN XD**

**Masked Pain**

Lutz almost fell asleep when he was locked in the trunk. It was only when Luciano and Mikado popped it back open where he woke up, wide awake and prepared for the worst. He could hear his older brother Edgar in the background whimpering, having a panic attack probably. Lutz always had to act like the older brother and calm him down, but not right now.

Mikado lifted Lutz up, getting him out of the trunk with Luciano's supervision. They forced him to walk to the house and sat him down on the stairs.

"What are you going to do to my brother?" Edgar asked, tears in his eyes.

"Shut up already!" Luciano threw a knife at him, hitting him in the right leg. "Our little game is none of your business!"

Lutz attempted to escape his bindings to go help his older brother but instead was held back by the sadistic Japanese man, his katana at his captive's throat.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that… Besides, we're all immortal here so he'll regenerate in due time." He whispered in a low seductive tone, tempted to slice his little prisoner's throat.

"Hey, not cutting him up unless I say so!" Luciano shouted, slapping the sword away and sitting next to Lutz. "I'm going to be the one to cut him up first." And holding a knife to Lutz's lower lip, he cut it ever so gently and slowly, making him bleed. He could see the masochist wince and moan in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Dammit, I want to get his reactions too! If you're already cutting him up then why can't I?" So out of some frustration, Mikado stuck his sword down Lutz's shirt, cutting the dirty white tank top open, revealing his muscles and the scar on his chest miraculously not cutting the leather belts.

The circular scar on Lutz's chest interested Luciano, just below the heart and seeming very deep, almost enough to kill him but it didn't get the job done, leaving him to suffer. "I didn't cause that. Who did?" He touched the clumped up skin with his gloved fingertips.

Lutz couldn't answer to Luciano, shaking his head only to have the belt around it tied even tighter. "Well? Who did give you that scar?" Mikado asked, hand on the belt. "I'll loosen the belt if you agree to confess…"

"And if you should refuse to answer, then I'll force the answer out of you." Luciano put the tip of his knife onto Lutz's scar. "Well?"

Lutz still refused to answer, not wanting to tell Luciano in front of Mikado. He stood silent turning his head toward the mobster with anxious eyes.

Said mobster sighed, forcing the knife through the scar and receiving a scream in response. He managed to bite through the belt he was gagged with.

"Shit. You ruined it." Mikado sighed, his belt broken in un-equal thirds. "You son of a bitch." And with the longest piece, he slapped him across the face.

Lutz was bleeding at an incredible rate, already losing enough blood to kill a normal person. He'd been stabbed in the place he'd been stabbed in childhood, the trauma of being stabbed there at such an early age being even more painful than the actual stabbing. He panted, unable to grasp his painful wounds because he was tied up. "Mein… Mein fuhrur…" He coughed up some more blood, almost staining the mobster who was watching him bleed.

"This is better than I expected. Not only have I found your weak spot, but you're bleeding so much that…" Luciano blushed a bit, sticking his fingers into the hole he'd made in Lutz's chest, swirling them around and coating them with blood.

Lutz winced and moaned quietly as the mobster tortured him, swirling his fingers around roughly and thrusting them in and out of his chest, making more blood come out. And when the mobster's gloved hands were drenched in blood, he licked it off seductively, almost staining his lips red.

"It tastes good." Luciano teased, making Lutz slurp some up as well. "Do you like the taste as well?"

"What, do you think you're a vampire now?" Mikado teased, taking off his white gloves and collecting some blood in his cupped hands. "Let's see how good this stuff really is." He drank some up, swallowing slowly.

"Luciano…" Lutz got another finger stuffed into the bloody hole in his chest. It swirled around roughly and thrusted in and out even harder.

"His blood tastes like milk." Mikado licked his hands clean, sticking his fingers into Lutz's mouth. "We need to make you suffer more. Got anywhere private? Anything remotely like a torture dungeon will do fine."

"Nein…" Edgar had ripped the knife out of his leg and regenerated but was still in a lot of pain. He could only sit by the car and whimper. "Let my brother go. He's my little brother so please stop!" Edgar, unlike Lutz was never one for BDSM, in fact it scared him and gave him panic attacks.

"Back off!" Luciano shouted. He got up, walking to Edgar and grabbing him by his long white hair. "Do you have anywhere like a torture dungeon? A bomb shelter maybe?"

Edgar began to tear up. "IN THE BASEMENT BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He shouted rapidly.

"I appreciate it. Do you have anything else we can use to torture him with?"

"Nein… Please let me go!" Edgar shouted. "I don't want any part in seeing my little brother get hurt!"

"You're an inventor, don't you have any toys we can play with?"

"I don't have anything!"

Luciano let him go, knowing he wouldn't budge. "Then can you at least take us to the basement?"

Edgar nodded, getting up and running to a small shed behind the house. Luciano fallowed him there. "It's down here. But please whatever you do, don't hurt my brother too badly!" Edgar cried, sitting amoung the flowers in the garden.

Luciano went back to Lutz and Mikado, telling them about the basement and how they should go there. Mikado agreed, forcing Lutz to walk and take them to the basement. Luciano was the one who opened all the doors while Mikado took care of the hostage. Lutz was silent and complient not showing too much of a struggle.

"You're stronger than I thought… You haven't reached your limit yet." Luciano locked the door, going down the stairs to find Lutz forced onto bed, Mikado sitting on top of him. "HEY MIKADO GET OFF OF HIM!"

"But he looks like he needs more stimulation…" Mikado wined, putting his sword next to the scar on Lutz's face. "I wonder what'll happen if I cut the stitches with this.."

"I TOLD YOU CUTTING HIM WAS MY JOB!" Luciano shouted, going down the stairs quickly and pushing Mikado away, hurling him to the other side of the room and sitting on Lutz's lap.

"Luciano… What are you doing to do with me?" Lutz asked, surprised when he was suddenly kissed passionately on the lip, getting to taste the blood on his boss's lips and tounge.

It lasted for 5 minutes before Luciano broke it off, taking off his hat and putting on Lutz's newsboy cap instead. "I'm going to torture you, just like I said. And I think I found a way to do it so I can see you at your limit." After he took off his jacket, he un-buttoned his shirt and took off his tie. He wrapped the fabric around his wrist. "Hey Mikado, are you asleep?"

Mikado hadn't moved since Luciano threw him to the other side of the room. He got up, taking off his jacket with his cape attached to it, throwing it on the floor and then unzipping his pants. "I can't sleep with all of this going on around me. I was just thinking of my own way to torture Lutz over here."

"And what might that be?"

"Let me show you." Mikado sat in bed behind Luciano. "Lutz can just watch, besides it's you I need to work on?"

"What are you talking a-?" Luciano had one hand covering his mouth and one hand in his pants. The hand in his pants exploring and feeling around for something bigger.

"Calm down Luci, It'll feel better soon." Mikado whispered into Luciano's ear, feeling around for his cock and balls while covering his mouth with his other hand. "Doesn't this feel nice boss?"

Luciano lowered the hand covering his mouth. "No it does not." And then Mikado managed to find it…

"Why are you such a challenge to turn on?" He asked, squeezing his boss's member tightly. "You're so virgin minded that you don't know how to get turned on. Are you afraid? What are you afraid of?"

"Quit playing games with me!"

"Luciano… Get me out…" Lutz had to admit that seeing Luciano being touched and striped was erotic. But he hated that Mikado was the one doing it. He wriggled in his bindings, but it wasn't easy with 2 grown men sitting on top of his pelvis. "Mein fuhrur…"

"Yada… You're mine to torture and you're not going anywhere…" Lutz wasn't sure he Mikado was reffering to him or Luciano, but he was forced to watch as the samurai felt up the mobster. He kissed Luciano forcibly, making sure he savored the taste.

But for Luciano, he wanted to kill this man right now… He broke the kiss and stuck a knife through his chest. "You know I really don't have time for this."

"But look at how he's getting… He looks like he wants to get out."

"This wasn't what I had in mind… And I'm not letting you get your satisfaction. I have a 'no-dominating-the-dom' policy. I'm in charge here. I'm the one who runs the show." Luciano stabbed Mikado again, making him let go.

"You're so picky. No wonder you never get laid."

"This is so god damn frustrating…" Luciano sighed, lying down on top of Lutz and kissing him softly. "You taste so much better than him." He whispered.

"Now you really got me mad…"

"You know what? Go fuck yourself!" Luciano shouted, running his fingers along Lutz's scar. "I'd rather just have it be you and me…"

"You claim to be the dom but you're acting a lot like a sub now aren't you? Getting all touchy-feely with Lutz after you said you wanted to torture him. You can be extremely cute when you want to be but you make yourself so vunerable without even realizing it and you become so fucking adorable…" Mikado liked his lips, giving Luciano's ass a nice squeeze.

Lutz nodded in agreement, enjoying Luciano's touch.

"See? Even the mute lunatic over here agrees."

"Get the fuck out of here Mikado."

"Yeah, I don't think so… You were the one who wanted to see Lutz at his limit and I'm just trying to help fufill your perverted desire. So get over here and gimme your body. Besides Luci, I'm only trying to help."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING CALL ME THAT!" And then the mobster snapped, choking his lippy and disobedient subordinate.

"Yeah, keep choking me…"

"You pervert…"

"You're… So cute…" Mikado pulled Luciano in for another kiss, lying back and holding him close. "You can be so fucking adorable when you want to be."

"Shut up, I'm not here for you." Luciano took the tie wrapped around his wrist. "If one of you had to fuck me, I'd rather let it be the masochist over here…"

Lutz blushed a deep red, happy that he wasn't being completely forgotten. "Mein…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, frankly I don't give a shit." He took the tie from his 'boss' before whispering in his ear. "I thought we both wanted to see him at his limits. But the thing with you is that you're so hard to have sex with that you can't get it through your thick skull: I'm doing this for you!"

"And frankly I'm sick of you trying to fuck me!"

Lutz could only observe, unable to pull them away from eachother as he often did when they faught Unfortunately sitting up would also be difficult because they were both directly on his pelvis and he was slowly getting hard. He wriggled around a bit, hoping to at least free his hands.

"You're so tense Luci, why don't I help you relax?" Mikado got up, gagging Luciano with his own tie before picking him up and chaining him to a chair with the toys already available in the basement/bomb shelter. Lutz was attentively watching, finally able to sit up again.

"As if you could ever help me relax." He spat, looking over at Lutz. "Please don't tell me this turns you on. That would be messed up."

"Nein… That's not it."

"The plan was to torture him, not me."

"I am torturing him in my own little way." Mikado smirked, looking at Luciano, tied up and perfectly vunerable. He got on his knees, unzipping his boss's pants and taking his cock out. "And the best part you'll get laid for once."

"What the hell are you-?" Then the blush on Luciano's face grew, his subordinate starting to suck and lick his cock in a way that made him tremble. He couldn't stop it and couldn't deny it felt good, but hated knowing that someone else was watching. He tried to avoid the masochist's gaze, instead looking up and the ceiling.

Much to his dismay, the Japanese man was talented. Licking and sucking the shaft and caressing his balls with the tip of his tounge and fingers, he received moans of ecxtasy and quickly got himself and his boss hard.

"Get out of there…" Luciano began to pant. "Get out!"

Lutz wanted to get up, but something held him back other than just the belts.

"You want me out so fast? That's no way to treat the man who just satisfied you, is it?" Mikado asked, licking his lips after the great job he'd done. "Besides, look at how pent-up he's getting."

Lutz was getting angry watching Mikado have his way with Luciano, but still couldn't get the belt around his wrists off. And he was starting to get hard being denied sex and being tied up. He tried to move, but only got leather and cold metal caressing his skin, leaving marks.

"So what's your big plan now, huh?' Luciano asked, watching his subordinate get up again and taking his cock out of his pants. He stared right at it and immediately said: "You are not putting that inside me."

"Wait a minute!" Lutz shouted.

"Lutz, you're just watching the show, you can't take part in it." Mikado fetched his broken belt, slapping his boss across the face repeatedly. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE IN A HOLE SOMEWHERE YOU MASOCHISTIC SON OF A BITCH?!" He shouted, taking advantage and knowing that Lutz was watching.

"You really have balls to defy me and slap me across the face like that. I'm not one of your little bitches." Luciano smirked.

Mikado just sighed in an annoyed tone. "I told you before and I'm not going to say it again. So bear with me and quit your damn complaining!" And out of anger, he flipped the chair over, making the mobster hit his head a little too hard and knocking him unconscious as a result…

And then Lutz snapped… "What did you do?"

"I just tried my best to make him feel good and then he defied me and then he fell asleep. Nothing mayjor."

But Lutz wasn't going to have it, charging at Mikado and slamming him up against the wall with all his weight. "YOU. HURT. HIM!"

"Is that what you're getting so worked up about? I assumed you came at me because you were getting horny and couldn't take it. We didn't even do the crazy shit to you and you're already this hard…" Mikado teased him by reaching into his pants and squeezing Lutz's throbbing member harshly. "It's fucking huge."

"YOU STILL HURT HIM!"

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL? YOU WERE THE ONE GETTING HARD BECAUSE HE GOT SO DAMN LOVEY-DOVEY WITH YOU AND BECAUSE HE WAS GETTING SEX AND YOU WEREN'T RIGHT?"

"That has nothing to do with it, you still hurt him and I'm not happy."

"You people are so damn picky…"

Lutz had enough, managing to get his wrists free and snap all of the other belts, giving him the freedom to use his arms. He bashed the Japanese man's skull into the wall repeatedly out of rage. "You wanted to see what I was like when I was at my limit right? WELL CONGRATULATIONS, YOU GET THE FRONT ROW SEAT!"

**Oh for the love of FrUK I think I accidentally made Mikado the slut…**

**So much yaoi~ I'm sorry if the bondage in this chapter was somewhat disappointing or a total fail, but I will include even more insane bondage in the next chapter! (Damn writing BDSM stuff is fun!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story summary thus far: Once upon a time, Luciano and Mikado wanted to see what Lutz was like when he was at his limits. So they decided to play sexy bondage games. HOWEVER Mikado got a little too touchy feely with Luciano to the point of accidently knocking him unconscious while trying to torture a tied up Lutz by denying him sex. Lutz wasn't happy about Luciano getting knocked unconscious…**

**I also realized writing for a character that is a masochist is difficult for me because I'm such a sadist and don't like feeling pain. I also have an obsession with knives. But even though I'm a sadist, I find I'm more on the lazy side…**

**Did I mention my life is going no where?**

**Masked Pain**

"You don't wanna see me when I'm angry." Lutz said, Mikado looking up at him un-phased.

"Do you like him that much?" Mikado asked, feeling the German's hot breath on his face.

"He's important… What about you?"

"I like to mess with him. He's so damn unpredictable that I have a deep desire to figure him out."

"That's not what I mean!"

"You mean love? Then no, there's no such thing for love. And even if it did exsist we'd have no need for it since we're immortal. But in all honestly, I've always wanted to fuck around with him at least once."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lutz kicked him in the balls, grinding his knee up against him before throwing him onto the floor and mounting him. "I'm not going to let you get away with what you did to mein fuhrur… Er ist mir und mir allein!"

"So what are you going to do to me now? Are you going to have your way with me?"

"You're going to untie him and then you get out."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because if not, I'm going to show you how to tie someone up real good…" Lutz wrapped his hands around the Japanese man's neck, grasping tightly so he couldn't even get a breath in.

But the Japanese man still had some strength, turning him around so he'd be on top and grabbing his sword. "D-Die…" He stuck the blade into the German's heart, making him let go of his neck. However the blade didn't go in very deep and the German threw him to the wall again.

He kicked Mikado in the stomach, watching blood shoot out of his mouth. And then he was bit in the knee hard. "Damn you!"

"Don't mess with me."

Lutz shook him off, stomping on his back while he was down and staining his porcelain skin with foot prints. He was furious, knowing that he hurt Luciano he was tempted to kill Mikado. But that would be impossible because they were all immortal. He stomped down on him furiously, screaming like a mad man. "NO ONE MESSES WITH MEIN FUHRUR!" And then he knelt down to try choking him again.

Mikado shook his head, mustering enough strength to at least try getting the German's hands away from his neck. Be he failed, being choked hard enough to get knocked out. So then Lutz did one of the best things he'd ever thought of: tying his waist to a weight heavy enough so he couldn't get up without it holding him down. Lutz was thankful that he had super-strength. He gagged him with a ball gag and blindfolded him with a blindfold before finally sticking his katana up his ass, making him bleed all over the floor.

But now he needed to free Luciano.

Running to his boss, he took the chains off and took the tie around his head, putting them on the floor. He put him down in bed, spreading out his limbs. "I hate him for doing this to you." He set down next to his boss's unconscious body, rubbing his fingers gently against his lips. "And what did you mean when you said you'd rather have me… do you?"

Lutz noticed how hard his boss still was, his member not having gone limp since he got knocked unconscious. He looked so innocent in his sleep even with it sticking out of his pants. And Lutz was left alone, also hard with the other two knocked out. He was calmer now that he freed Luciano but was still angry.

He watched Luciano squirm a bit, he was okay just unconscious. Lutz sighed in relief. "What am I going to do with you now?" He looked down at his pants, a very noticeable bulge begging to come out. "What am I going to do about this?"

Luciano was still asleep in bed, but Lutz couldn't help but feel tempted by lust and grabbed his boss's cock, rubbing the shaft up and down. Every now and then Luciano would wince in his sleep, but he wasn't waking up any time soon. So Lutz took the opportunity to take off the mobster's pants, only leaving him in his underwear (because he never liked being completely nude).

After a few minutes of jerking him off, Lutz grew somewhat bored and began to search under the bed for more toys to play with. He found his favorite black suit, made of latex, perfect for bondage. He took off his broken shirt, dirty jeans and boots, putting on the suit instead. It only covered half of his head, covering his mouth and chin. His huge bulge was even more noticeable in this latex suit and it felt soft and silky to the touch.

"Hey… If you're going to wear get-ups like that, then will you at least tell me first?" Luciano had woken up, finding Lutz in his latex suit. "Although, that suit doesn't really suit you. You should wear something that defines your muscles better."

"Mein fuhrur, are you allright?" Lutz asked, walking over to Luciano. "Did he hurt you too badly?"

"I'm fine." Luciano sat up. "What's with that outfit?"

Lutz looked down. "I didn't know when you were going to wake up so I thought I'd entertain myself."

"You lair. You were going to have your way with me and that suit weren't you?" Luciano smirked, crossing his legs as if ashamed. "Unfortunately I'm still like this…"

"You don't need to be ashamed mein fuhrur, it's just a natural body function. Besides, you did say you wanted to see me at my limit."

"Oh, so you want me to see you like this? I didn't know you liked dressing up." Luciano watched Lutz sit in bed next to him, putting his arms on his shoulders. Strangely enough Lutz was extremely calm, holding his boss close.

"I'm just satisfied knowing you're okay."

"You didn't answer me. You were going to have your way with me while I was asleep, weren't you?"

Lutz didn't exactly know how to answer. He didn't do much except give him a hand job so it didn't exactly count as sex. "I wanted to know if you were safe, if he'd hurt you."

"And I can see you did quite a number on him. Tying him up and gagging him, I'm very impressed." Luciano could see a tied up and unconscious Mikado right in front of him. "I appreciate it."

"What do you want me to do now?"

"I wanted to see you at your limits but unfortunately I got knocked out." He smirked. "But can I ask why you're wearing that suit? Do you like being bound?"

Lutz nodded. "I had to break your belt to fight him."

"It's okay. A belt can be replaced." Luciano took out a knife. "But pride may take a while to come back." And he stuck it into the latex suit, cutting apart of it off. He eventually cut it so the top part could look like a vest and it almost looked like Lutz now had latex gloves just below his elbows.

"Why did you break it?"

"I told you that you need something that can show off your muscles. I think it looks better." Luciano sighed. "I'm going to make sure you have no pride left after this…"

Lutz wondered what else could be done since not only was one of his favorite and expensive suits broken, but also because there was an almost dead Japanese man in the corner, the belts were broken and because they had nothing to play with. He tried to avoid Luciano's gaze when he felt a hand travel up and down his arm.

"You've such a nice body…"

His muscles were being kissed lightly, followed by a cold knife following the trail but not cutting him. And as nice as it was, it was out of character for the mobster. And then he felt it, the steel going through his arm. He let out a scream of pain and pleasure mixed with one another. He felt more knives being pushed into his skin, his flushed face not seen on behalf of the latex mask covering his face.

"You like that don't you?" Lutz was forced to lie down, more knives stuck in his other arm. He was panting hard, the bulge in his pants even bigger. Then the mobster whispered in his ear. "Do you want it?"

Lutz nodded, overwhelmed by a mix of pain and pleasure, the blood on his arms not bothering or concerning him in the slightest. A hole was cut into the bottom of the suit, his hard and throbbing member being taken out and then he heard a scream.

Luciano backed away, a shocked expression on his face. "Damn that thing is huge…" He was panicking, but Lutz couldn't tell why. "How long have you been like that?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Is it always that big?"

Lutz just stood silent.

"I didn't know it'd be that big… How long is it supposed to be? It looks like it's about a foot long."

He couldn't help but blush a little. Having a dick that was a foot long was next to impossible. Everyone knows the average is 5-6 inches… Although Lutz was a little above the average and it had been throbbing so long from being denied sex that he couldn't exactly help himself…

"Are you afraid?"

"I didn't know it'd be that big…" Luciano whimpered, the plan in his head going awry.

"Is it not what you were expecting?"

Luciano shook his head. "It's a lot bigger than I expected… I didn't know it had muscles too…"

"Please just relax. It's not a big deal."

"NOT A BIG DEAL, HOW IS THAT GOING TO FIT?! HOW DO YOU WALK FROM PLACE TO PLACE?!"

"I don't understand why you're scared all of a sudden." Lutz sat up despite the knives in his arms. "This isn't the leader I know…"

Luciano whimpered a bit. "It's a little too big…" He mumbled under his breath, standing up and putting his foot on Lutz's chest, pushing him against the wall and looking down at him. "I still want to see you when you've reached your limit. I won't stop until I do."

"Have it your way."

Luciano sat back down only this time in Lutz's lap. They were face to face, the mobster still looking nervous and the masochist having no particular expression. The mobster licked the scar on his victim's face, the stitches feeling as sharp and thin as wires. He bit down on it hard, receiving multiple screams in response. Now he knew where his victim's special spot was.

Lutz could only deal with the pain and pleasure all coming to him at once. Luciano didn't remember, but when they were children he game him the scar. It was one of the first times he actually enjoyed pain and getting hurt. And now his scar was being licked and bit by the same man causing him to feel like punching the guy and putting his thick cock up his ass. He tried to hide his pleasure by quieting his moans.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Luciano teased, stroking the scar with the edge of a knife. "Don't lie to me, you love it when I bite you and lick you there don't you?"

Lutz stood silent, too distracted by the after effects of his scar being bit.

"YOU LIKE IT DON'T YOU?"

He refused to answer, not wanting his weakness to be given away so readily.

"You disobedient slut…" Luciano put a knife through the scar in his chest once again, making him scream. "You answer me when I talk to you. YOU GOT IT?!"

Lutz nodded, knife being twisted inside of his rib cage slowly and painfully.

"You're a really needy slut aren't you?"

"I want… I want you…"

"Is that so? You want to fuck me isn't that right?"

Lutz nodded, panting heavily. "Please…"

Luciano looked at him thinking of what he should do next. He seemed desperate for action. Then he thought of it. He whispered his instructions in Lutz's ear before lying down. "You know what to do."

"Nein, it won't work if you lie down. Sit on the edge." Lutz pointed out.

Luciano sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and spreading his legs. Lutz got down on the floor, going on his knees. And then he began sucking his boss for the second time.

However, he was surprised at how sensitive his boss could be. Lutz didn't know whether to stop or keeping going. Luciano was trying to quiet his moaning and stop squirming but it continued. Lutz couldn't tell whether he was feeling pleasure or pain but continued the job, fitting his boss's member in his mouth and just going at it despite the awkwardness.

"Dammit…" Luciano crossed his legs, trapping Lutz in between and climaxing, staining everything white. "That was unintended…"

Lutz had to smack his boss's thighs to get him to open his legs back up and free him. He swallowed the salty substance and finally got out, taking a breath of relief. "Why did you keep me in a head lock?"

"Quit asking me questions." Luciano blushed, crossing his legs again. "It's not going down…"

"Do you not like sex?"

Luciano blushed a deeper shade of red. "I'd rather just torture people… I don't really get too involved with what comes after the torture…" Lutz knew this was true. Luciano didn't have sex much and Mikado got laid the most… Lutz was somewhere in between, but preferred Luciano's torture over anyone else's.

"Do… You need help?"

"I know how it works if that's what you're trying to say…" He covered his erection. "But do I have to take off my underwear? I don't like being completely naked…"

"Nein… I can pull them halfway down."

"Are you sure I won't have to strip completely?"

"Positive."

Luciano lied down on the bed, spreading out. "Should I go on my back or my stomach?"

"It's easier to penetrate you from the back. So going on your stomach would make it easier."

"Okay…" He lied down on his stomach, feeling his bottom being picked up and two fingers at the entrence. "Don't be too rough…" His underwear was pulled down.

"I'll be as gentle as possible." Lutz licked his fingers, thrusting them into his boss's sweet ass. He swirled them around in an attempt to streach him out and pleasure him. He was rewarded with sensual moans and panting, watching his boss clutch the bed sheets.

"He's actually pretty good at this…" Luciano thought, thick fingers swirling around and streaching him out. He couldn't speak, only panting in bliss. He couldn't tell Lutz how he wanted more or how amazing it felt.

"Do you want me to go in now?"

Luciano shook his head. "More…"

"But if I go in…"

"Dammit I said more!" Luciano shouted, kicking Lutz in the stomach while in his current position, giving him even more pleasure with Lutz's thick fingers closed within his tight inner walls. "Damn you…"

"Mein fuhrur…?"

"I like it when you finger me…"

**I imagine Luciano to be kind of a lazy sadist… He's the seme in the relationship but he'd rather be on the bottom because of laziness, but even on the bottom he's totally in charge and calling all the shots. XD**

**Wonder if Mikado will wake up…**


End file.
